londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Monday 9th January 2017' *Broadwater Lake: 2 Siberian Chiffchaffs this morning, one behind the sailing club and one in the dogwood opposite the cut. Also along the river 16+ Common Chiffchaffs, 3 Goosander and 2 Water Rails (Roger Morton) *Chingford Plain/Connaught Waters : Smew f, Pintail m, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 6 Fieldfare, Redwing (Simon Worsfold) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 12 Redwing, 5 Pintail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit (WWT Website) *Muswell Hill: 8.45am 2 Waxwing still in Cranbourne Road, In tall tree by number 38/40. (As I was leaving workmen were turning up to dig up the road right underneath them, hopefully won't scare them off.) (MarkF) *Russia Dock Woodland: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Swanley Park : 2 Waxwing, feeding outside 61 The Spinney BR8 7YN Seem settled been there since 11 am. Also 5 Egyptian Geese (Andy Meaton). ww Still present 13.00 *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup m still on no. 4, showing well, 5 Pochards, Great Crested Grebe (Alan Hobson). *Woodford Bridge: Green Woodpecker in cemetery on Roding Lane North (Alan Hobson) 'Sunday 8th January 2017' *Alexandra Park: Fieldfare, Chiffchaff near bridge New River (Bob Watts) *Barking Bay: 60 Teal, 5 Wigeon, 16 Snipe, 2 Avocet, 29 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Knot, c40 Dunlin, 7 Curlew, 2 Caspian Gull ad 2cy, 2 Rock Pipit, 15 Skylark, 12 Waxwing S calling, 4 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, c50 Linnet, 11 Reed Bunting (Nick Senior) *Beckton SW: 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Curlew, 4 Common Sandpiper, 15+ Chiffchaff, 5 Grey Wagtail, 3 Rock Pipit (David Morrison via Twitter) *Beddington Park: 2 Little Egret fishing near Grange (Arjun Dutta) - sorry, forgot earlier! thx AD *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2m Smew still on south lake 0935 (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Greylag Geese, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, female Pintail North Marsh, Meadow Pipit over (Brent Birders) *Broadwater: m Goosander on R Colne, Siberian Chiffchaff by Colne behind sailing club pm (Twitter) *Brompton Cemetery: Chiffchaff, 10-12 Redwing (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Ellenbrook Fields nr Hatfield: Short-eared Owl 1530 old BT field (J Bird via Herts BC) *Epping Forest, Little Monk Wood: c10 Brambling, several each of Nuthatch and Treecreeper, Tawny Owl (A.Middleton, Neville Smith) Tawny pic *Fulham Reach: Caspian Gull 1w just east of Hammersmith Br 1425 (BirdGuides) *Harold Hill: 24 Waxwing still Ashton Rd (BirdGuides) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Teal, 6 Shoveler, Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, Snipe, 39 Great Black-backed Gull E, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Redwing (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holmethorpe SPs: Shelduck yr-1st Spynes Mere, 2 Little Egret (Neil Randon via HSP blog) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Cormorant, 3 Tufted Duck, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Mike Amos); Firecrest calling frequently and singing occasionally, Kingfisher, c20 Redwing (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, 5 Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 6 Pintail, 1 Water Pipit, 6 Fieldfare E (WWT Website) *Muswell Hill: 2 Waxwing still, showing very nicely in Cranbourne Road at 08:00 (Frank Nugent); in tree opposite number 14 at 08:19 (Dominic Mitchell); still there at 10:30 and a pair of Blackcap (FN); still in trees by No38 1215 (Francis Tusa); still there at 1:20 (@HarringayBirder); and at 15.00 - feeding on berries for 30 second visits despite one birder standing 6ft away…. (Matt Evans); flew off high E at 15:28, were feeding in small tree with pink blossom before flushed by car (Katy McGilvray) *Oxleas Wood Kestrel Jackdawpr Goldfinch Goldcrest Common Buzzardin woods Great Spotted Woodpecker Coaltit Stockdovepr Nuthatch Turner RT - it only takes a moment to format your sightings so we don't have to *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Marsh Harriers, Common Buzzard, 26 '''Avocets, Grey Plover, 2 Short-eared Owls, 2 Ravens, Mistle Thrush, Water Pipit, Lesser Redpoll (Sean Huggins); Merlin female over Landfill, 2 '''Caspian Gull 2cy Coldharbour Point, 1 Rock Pipit Aveley Bay (Nick Senior); 3 Jack Snipe after sunset, also 27 Avocet, 4 Snipe (Frank Osterburg via Twitter) *Reigate Town Center: 2 Redwing (A La Pietra) *Rye Meads RSPB: Water Pipit still fr draper hide (RSPB twitter) *Southgate: Footpath Playing fields behind Walker school - Tawny Owl calling & seen in flight at 8pm (Davey Leach); Waxwing by ASDA Chase Side N14 5PW (BirdGuides) *Staines Moor: Water Rail, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Snipe, 3 Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Swanley Park: 8 Egyptian Geese (pair mating plus 1 ringed bird reported), Tufted Duck m, Coot, 10 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 6 Mistle Thrush (Andy Meaton) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Teal, m Pheasant, 2 Buzzard (1 flew from ground 7.50 before light), Sparrowhawk, Merlin seen 8.18 flying at Skylark as it flew from ground, both birds spiralling up in the sky, Merlin then flew in front & above me in level flight showing face pattern, small compact falcon shape with pointed wings like a mini peregrine before chasing Skylark again before disappearing rapidly to north in extensive open area, c46 Lapwing, 2 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Rook over, f Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: 2 Great White Egrets, fem Peregrine, 5 Tree Sparrows, Buzzard. (Davey Leach); no sign of Firecrest of 3rd Jan (Alan Gardiner via Twitter) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup m on no. 4, 2 Water Rail (1 on West Warwick and the other on Coppermill Stream), 4 Goldeneye m 3f on West Warwick, 18 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 39 Pochard, 439 Tufted Ducks, 11 Little Grebe, 3 Shelduck, 7 Teal, 20 Shoveler, 6 Little Egret, 122 Greylag Geese, 4 Egyptian Geese, 3 Stonechat m & 2f, Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, Kingfisher (Simon Worsfold); pr Goosander, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 7 Chiffchaff, 40+ Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 6 Meadow Pipit (Lockwood), up to 50 Little Grebe on the river between Stratford and Tottenham Hale including Walthamstow reservoirs (Nick Croft); f Reed Bunting west warwick, Chiffchaff & c30 Fieldfare pumphouse (Phil Aylen via Twitter) *Walton-on-Thames: 8 Barnacle Goose N over Thames at Anglers pub landing in swan_sanctuary (Mark Elsoffer via Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Meadow Pipit, flock of Linnet, Great Black-backed Gull (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, Little Egret, pr of Teal (Wanstead Birders); 2 Woodcock, Tawny Owl, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Watercress LNR: f Kingfisher (Alan Gardiner via Herts BC) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine grabbed a pigeon which escaped minus quite a few feathers, Coal Tit, 2 Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) *Wormley West End, Herts: Hawfinch RA winter-1st in garden (Graham White via Twitter) *Yeading (White Hart Roundabout): 30+ Redwing feeding in Cotoneasters (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 7th January 2017' *Alexandra Park: Adult Mediterranean Gull Wood Green Res on bank near Tunnel Res 1015 and still 1220 then flew to Filter Beds, also Kingfisher, Jackdaw (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Arnos Park, N11: 2 Nuthatch incl singing male (Robert Callf) *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2 male Smew South Lake (Y. Simmonds ); also 1 Bittern (S. Fordred); Water Rail (Twitter) *Brent Reservoir: 31 Common Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (possible 2nd by Heron Hide), 2 Water Rail, 7 Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, 28 Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, c20-30 Teal, 2 Muscovy Ducks, Black Swan (Roy Beddard, Simon Worsfold, Andrew Haynes) *Brookmans Park: Raven calling over Dutch nursery (Anders Gray via Herts BC) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: 43 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering at 15:10 (Robert Callf) *Bury Lake: 30 Siskin (Joan Thompson via Herts BC) *Chiswell Green nr St Albans: Raven E 0950 (Alan Gardiner via Twitter) *Crossness: Common Sandpiper, 20+ Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Waxwing on Crowfoot Marsh just behind Slack 1430 (DG LNR twitter) *Erith riverside: Water Pipit, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, 300+ Dunlin, 5 Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Jackdaw over (Ian Stewart) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Little Egret (apparently three have been present recently), 1 Grey Heron (Neil Batten) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Firecrest, 2 Short-eared Owl, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Little Owl, Common Buzzard, Shelduck, Kingfisher, Stonechat, 300+ Fieldfare, 50-60 Redwing, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting, 200+ Lapwing. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Finchley Central, Pointalls Allotments: 70 Redwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, 20 Goldfinch, 2 Meadow Pipits. (Samuel Levy) TQ259904 *Finchley: gdn - Song Thrush (first one seen in at least 6 months) (Samuel Levy) *Harold Hill: 21 Waxwing still in industrial estate on Ashton Rd nr Bampton Rd (Colin Jump via Essex BwS); 22 on Ashton Rd opp Newey & Eyre bldg (BirdGuides) TQ541910 *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 9 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 3 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, 3-4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 6+ Goldcrests (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, c20 Fieldfare, 2 Water Pipit, 2 Common Snipe, 3 Mandarin 2m f (Martin Honey et al.) *Muswell Hill: 2 Waxwings from Rosebery Road early a.m., plus 2 Blackcaps m f, 2 Fieldfares over and 27 species in total (Dominic Mitchell); then Waxwings again nearby feeding in Cranbourne Road (Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards); no sign 1515 (BirdGuides) TQ289902 - photo (Brian Milligan) *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): male Firecrest bathing vigorously amongst Holly and Choisya leaves then preening in Cotoneaster Cornubia, also Tawny Owl hooting 6am (John Reid) *Palmers Green (Aldermans Hill, N13): Little Egret flew E at 15:25 (Robert Callf) *Ponders End: South Marsh channel - Green Sandpiper, Water Rail (A.Middleton) *Poulter Park: 2 Siberian Chiffchaff by R Wandle nr wooden bridge 0955 (BirdGuides) *Rainham RSPB: 1 Water Pipit, 28 Avocet, 6 Ringed Plover, 7 Common Snipe, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Peregrine, 1 Kestrel, 1 m Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl (John & Janet Cadera); R Thames Purfleet - Merlin, 773 Lapwing, Grey Plover, Black-tailed Godwit, 382 Dunlin, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson via Twitter) *Richmond Park: Putative Stejneger's Stonechat still 1115 at least in Hawthorn Valley c1400m west of Sheen car park (Bob Watts, Franko J Maroevic, Hugh Bradshaw, Dan Keel, Amanda Davies) (Photo: www.ilikebird.uk) *Rye Meads RSPB: gadwall_hide - Shelduck, 3 Green Sandpiper 1 colour-ringed red/white on right leg (Mike Ilett via Herts BC) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: Bittern (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (William Bishop/Simon Knott via Herts BC); m Goosander still fr shoveler_hide (Paul Ward via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Water Pipit colour-ringed, Marsh Harrier, 12 Shelduck, 1500 Dunlin, 275 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 3 Turnstone, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Raven (Andrew Self) *Ten Acre Wood area: Barn Owl, 4 Snipe, 2 Buzzard, 40+ Lapwing (G Westley) *Thames Barrier Park: Caspian Gull 1w, Common Sandpiper (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Totteridge Valley: 8 Redwing, 218 Common Gull, Grey Wagtail, 44 Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 70 Rook, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 14 Teal, 11 Ring-necked Parakeets (Samuel Levy) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 12 Little Egret, Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 6+ Bullfinch, 6+ Tree Sparrow. (Steve Blake) *Victoria Park: 9 Red-crested Pochard, f Kingfisher (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Stonechat (m & f/imm on fence at E edge of Bomb Crater Field & same again on Leyton Marsh), 5 Fieldfare over NW, no sign of Paul's Jack_Snipe at 1000 - about 10 degrees warmer than yesterday and a shedload of new rain in the Flood Relief Channel so no big surprise (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 38 Little Egret - roost on No 2 count exactly one year ago was 54, 3 Stonechat, 2 drake Goldeneye and 1 Kingfisher on West Warwick, Scaup and 3 Goosander drakes on No 4, 1 Common Snipe, 1 drake Goldeneye and 40 Fieldfare on High Maynard, 2 Green Sandpiper on flood relief channel, also noted were a Pheasant on West Warwick and 2 Shelduck on East Warwick, 50+ Redwing, Cetti's Warbler and 3 Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). 'Friday 6th January 2017' *Amwell NR: Bittern Gt Hardmead L opp viewpt (Herts BC) *Beddington Farmlands: 1 juv Glaucous Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (Peter Alfrey, Kevin Guest, Frank Prater and BFBG) pics here http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/ *Bedfont Lakes: 2 drake Smew still at 12.30 (Jim Sweetland) *Canons Farm: Barn Owl briefly by farmhouse 1525 (Steve Gale via Twitter) *Copped Hall Estate: Red Kite, 2 Yellowhammer, 4 Common Buzzard, 24 Red-legged Partridge, 5 Rook, c70 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Bullfinch, Skylark (Martin Shepherd) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Common Snipe, Kestrel, 11 Redwings, 47 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 21 Lapwing, Pheasant, 9 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 2 Meadow Pipit, Goldcrest (Simon Worsfold) *Forty Hall CP: Firecrest reported near Beggars Hollow entrance TQ337989, lots of Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, fem Sparrowhawk, handful of Shoveler on lake, Tawny Owl calling (Brian Dawton) *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 Raven S over Mercer's Farm onto Nutfield Ridge (Steve Gale via HSP blog) *Lee Valley, Bowyers Water: 2 male Goldeneye (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew, Snipe (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Marsh: finch flocks in wild bird seed crop north of Seventy Acres - c150 Linnet, c50 Chaffinch flock, which included one male Brambling (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: Bittern in reedbed by Information Point. Bird climbed part way up the reeds after it appeared to have been disturbed by a marauding mink that was searching through the reedbed. Showed well from viewing platform to the left of the hide. (Mike Oakland) *Leyton Marsh: Jack Snipe in overflow channel to the east of the riding stables, view looking south from the bridge over the channel next to the pylon by the back paddocks. Bird is on the right hand side about 50-75m south under a 5mph sign. Found 09:30 still there 12:30 at least (Paul Whiteman); bird bobbing and feeding well in the rain there at 4pm. Good directions, thanks (Davey Leach). *Lyle Park: 4 Caspian Gull (3 first-winter and 1 second-winter) (Dante Shepherd) *North Finchley: fem Sparrowhawk over Lodge Lane Car Park (John Colmans) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Water Pipit, Jack Snipe, 26 Avocet, Grey Plover, 2 Curlew, 10 Pintail, 10+ Rook, Merlin reported, 2 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Short-eared Owl, Barn Owl, 10 Stonechat, 10+ Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 10 Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/RSPB); Barnacle Goose on landfill w/ Canadas, 2 Ringed Plover Aveley Bay west end (Max Hellicar via Twitter) *Richmond Park: 4 Grey Heron - 2 pairs at nests, 3 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 0 Shoveler, 36 Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck - Pen Ponds largely frozen (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe, Canada Water: 18 Tufted Duck, 3 Common Gull (John Cadera) *Rotherhithe, Southwark Park: 1 Tufted Duck, 6 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe (John Cadera) *Rotherhithe, Stave Hill: Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Grey Heron, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Cadera) *Swanscombe Marsh: Water Rail, Grey Plover, Turnstone, 2 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 4 Stonechat, 300+ Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Bearded Tit, c20 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Trent Park: Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 12 Tree Sparrow, Little Grebe. (Steve Blake) *West Molesey: Iceland Gull SE over my house in Hurst Road at 8.30am. (Adam Cheeseman) *West Thurrock Marshes: 18 Avocet, 2 Grey Plover, 1100 Dunlin, 2 Jack Snipe (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 24 Pochard, Teal, Shoveler, Reed Bunting, 2 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) *Woodlands Farm: 37 Fieldfare over, Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Woolwich Common: Common Buzzard mobbed by corvids (Conrad Ellam) 'Thursday 5th January 2017' *Brixton: 2 Fieldfare south, Lyham Road (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes (Howbury Farm): Little Owl, 2 Rook, 2 Stock Dove, 70+ Fieldfare; Foreshore - 70 Lapwing, 60 Dunlin, 30 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Ralph Todd). * Dollis Brook: (near Finchley tennis club) 30+ Redwing. (Samuel Levy) *Enfield lock area: Redshank and Water Rail right in open plus pair Goosander flood relief channel and close up Kingfisher in Turkey Brooke. (Brian Dawton) *Farningham Village, Lion Hotel: Little Egret (Andy Meaton) *Footscray Meadows: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Gadwall, f Teal, 3 Tufted Duck, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 4 Redwing (in a brief visit woodland not covered) (Mike Amos). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Gadwall (pair), Little Grebe (inner lake), Tufted Duck (male), Kestrel (female), Goldfinch (50+), Goldcrest (John Bushell) *Heathrow: 5 Smew 3m 2f, 3 Goldeneye, 3 Water Rail, Kingfisher (Adam Cheeseman) *Kentish Town: Arctic St, 2 Waxwings feeding on a Rowan tree (1020) also Blackcap (Pete Mantle) Hi Pete! Could I get an extra steer on the Arctic St Waxwings? There aren't any trees in the street! Many thanks Francis Tusa. - birds were in gardens behind our block of flats (No.1) the tree they briefly fed on is on edge of Woodyard Close. It's favoured by Blackbirds and Woodpigeons but still has some fruit so there must be a chance they'll return tomorrow? (PM) *Lee Valley, Bowyers Water: 2 male Goldeneye (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Lippitts Hill area: Woodcock flushed (Brian Dawton) *London Wetland Centre: 2+ Bittern, 4 Jack Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, 1m Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Peregrine (Martin Honey) *Richmond Park: The pale Stonechat sp. still showing by the fallen willows at 12:30, Peregrine, 2 Little Owl, 3 Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 48 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 33 Pochard, mating pair of Grey Heron, Water Rail calling SE of southern Pen Ponds, Stonechat, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, Meadow Pipit (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 6 Mute Swan, 1 Canada Goose, 6+ Mallard, 20+ Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, f Teal, 15 Pochard, 100+ Tufted Duck, 10 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret N, 3 Grey Heron, 3+ Water Rail, 4+ Moorhen, 250+ Coot, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest, Lesser Redpoll, 3+ Bullfinch, 1+ Reed Bunting in to roost (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: female Sparrowhawk (Andrew Self) *Sidcup Place: 6+ Redwings (Mike Amos). *Staines Moor: 5 Jack Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 45 Fieldfare, 8 Song Thrush, 3 Stonechat (Thomas Gibson) *Sutcliffe Park: Water Rail, Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam) *Swanley Park: 6 Egyptian Geese (2nd record in 30 yrs), Coot (rare here), 100+ Redwing, 25 Fieldfare, Kestrel, Heron (Andy Meaton *Syon Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Owls, 20 Redwing (f.McK) full name pls? * The Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 30+ Redwing feeding on field in front of BCF. (Samuel Levy) Where is BCF? Also suggest heading should read: Mill HIll, The Ridgeway, NW7 (Belmont Children's Farm). - site renamed to match 1) farm address & 2) LNHS site-database format - feel free to change it back if you prefer TQ224928 *Thorney CP: m Bullfinch, 2 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch, 3 Redwing, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Dunnock, Ring-necked Parakeet (Sue Giddens). *Tooting Common: Little Owl in usual tree at back of Bedford Wood (per Peter White) *Tottenham Marshes: Wild Marsh area/Chalk Bridge - f Peregrine on pylon by Banbury Reservoir, f Goosander, Green Sandpiper and 3 Grey Wagtail on Overflow channel, 3 Teal in Lea River - 12-1pm (Davey Leach). *Waltham Abbey Gardens: 30 Fieldfare, Coal Tit (Martin Shepherd) *Waltham Abbey, Kennel Wood area: f Stonechat, c220 Skylark, 27 Lapwing, 9 Stock Dove, 8 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Linnet, 3 Fieldfare, 7 Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest (Martin Shepherd) *Walthamstow: Lockwood - pr Goosander, 6 Goldeneye 3m 3f, 3+ Little Grebe, Green Sandpiper, 17 Fieldfare (Stuart Fisher); Peregrine, Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, Kingfisher, Common Sandpiper - c3pm (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Skylark (Bob Vaughan); 6 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Goldcrest, 30 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, 35 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *West Drayton: Bottom of Swan Rd by bridge Little Egret along river (Sue Giddens) *Wraysbury GPs: 2 Smew m f, 8 Goldeneye, Kingfisher (Thomas Gibson) 'Wednesday 4th January 2017' *Alexandra Park: Water Rail (Conservation Pond) (James Palmer) *Blackfriars: Great Black-backed Gull on foreshore by Mondrian hotel (D Bates) *Chelsea Bridge Wharf: Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Foots Cray: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail on Hales Field c16.20 (Ian Stewart) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Teal, Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, Snipe, 13200 Black-headed Gull (12900 E), 4900 Herring Gull E, 43 Lesser Black-backed Gull (40 E), 2 Fieldfare over, 5 Redwing (Andrew Skotnicki) *Grovelands Park: Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Mute Swan, 11 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mandarin Duck 7m 5f, 22 Tufted Duck 14m 8f, Sparrowhawk, 8 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing, 8 Goldcrest, Coal Tit singing, 5 Nuthatch incl four males, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Hockenden area: Stonechat in gorse on bike field, Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, 10+ Fieldfare, Redwings (Ian Stewart) *Kingston: Black Swan still on River Thames opposite Charter Quay (Nigel Jackman) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Water Pipit, 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Bittern, 5 Mandarin 3m 2f, 3 Pintail 2m f, 2m Stonechat, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Peregrine on Charing Cross Hospital (Martin Honey) *Lyle Park: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 15 Redwing at 0830 (1 in treetop & 14 over SE), 1 Goldcrest, 3 Collared Dove (back for spring) (Alastair Dent) *Millfields E5: 2 Stock Dove in poplars by the orchard at 0900 (back for spring - none here over the winter) (Alastair Dent) *North Wembley: 6+ Fieldfare & c20 Redwing feeding in large Cotoneasters (Neil Anderson) *O2, North Greenwich: 2 second-winter Caspian Gull, Swiss yellow ringed Yellow-legged Gull HD232 (Dante Shepherd) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 6 Kestrel, 123 Redshank, 123 Teal, 25 Shelduck, Song Thrush, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 36 Gadwall, 4 Pied Wagtail, 22 Meadow Pipit, 167 Wigeon, Reed Bunting, 212 Lapwing, 2 Raven, 20 Curlew, 2 Water Pipit, 19 Avocet, 4 Dunlin, 12 Linnet, 5 Stonechat, 12 Fieldfare, 64 Redwing, 2 Knot, 7 Skylark, 28 Pintail, 5 Little Egret, 20 Shoveler, 2 Barn Owl, Green Woodpecker, 17 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Rook, Marsh Harrier, 56 Golden Plover, 4 Snipe (Total of 65 Species seen) (Samuel Levy) *Richmond Park: Any news on DNA results on the Stonechat please?? - It will take a while for the results to come through, but patience is a virtue - I think that it is of a different race, but it is important to be absolutely certain (JR) *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe still present in SW corner asleep amongst the sallows. View from the boathouse on the dam. (John Edwards) *St Pauls Cray Hill Park: Woodcock flushed from hillside, Buzzard, 7 Skylark, c40 Meadow Pipit, 3 Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: pm. 1 very pale Short-eared Owl NW corner, 5+ Kestrels, 1 Little Egret, 1 Water Pipit, 8 Meadow Pipits, 4 Stonechat, Skylark, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Snipe, Numerous Cormorants flying over, 20+ Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, 8 Song Thrush, Linnets, Siskin. (Nick Baker). *Stoke Newington: pm. 7 Waxwing, 1 Redwing (Penny Walker) Location please? CF Garden, Winston Rd N16 PW Thank you. *Stoneleigh KT17: 137 Herring Gull ne (Neil Batten) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Egret, 2 Reed Bunting, c25 Fieldfare, c45 Redwing, 22 Rook, 20 Canada Geese, 9 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: Kingfisher, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Shoveler 3m f, 5 Pochard 3m 2f, f Tufted Duck, Redwing, Fieldfare, c40 Black-headed Gull (Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 11 Little Eget, Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, Tree Sparrow, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Red Kite (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe on Lockwood, also pr Goldeneye & f Sparrowhawk over, f Peregrine flew low E over both Maynard Reservoirs, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Fieldfare & Grey Wagtail around Upper Maynard - 12.10-13.10 (Davey Leach); drake Scaup No4, pr Goosander on N of Lockwood - 12:25-13:30 (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler 'briefly with Long-tailed Tits at 08:30 (Rob Sheldon); Y-bW again briefly at 14:30, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Skylark, 12 Linnet, Reed Bunting, c20 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 10+ Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 3 Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: ' Firecrest, Nuthatch, Coal Tit in Bush Wood (Bob Vaughan); 3 singing Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 13 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, 5 Little Egret, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 32 Gadwall, Pochard, 15 Tufted Duck (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger) 'Tuesday 3rd January 2017' * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, 4 Redwing over (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) * Bullsmoor Lane Enfield: Goosander pair on New River then flew south at 8:45, Kingfisher (Deiniol Owen). *Chislehurst ponds: Male Mandarin (Ian Stewart) * Connaught Water: Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, M Pintail 08.00-10.20 (G.Gram). * Creekmouth: Siberian Chiffchaff (Jamie Partridge and Dante Shepherd) Pics here and here *East India Dock NR: 8 Shelduck, 4 Reed Bunting (Paul Hyland) *Finchley: gdn - 60 Blue Tit, 25 Great Tit, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Coal Tit, 25 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch, 15 Chaffinch, 10 Robin, 4 Dunock, 9 Redwing (into roost), 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Wren, 10 Blackbird (and all the usual pigeons and crows) - (First Bird count this year 3-4:15) (Samuel Levy) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Kestrel, 12800 Black-headed Gull (12100 E), 1800 Herring Gull E, Kingfisher, 23 Stock Dove, 11 Redwing, 15 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Hornchurch: my garden this morning - 2 Waxwings (flew off North), 17 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest and 9 Fieldfare (Dave Morrison) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, c30 Canada Geese, Egyptian Goose, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, small flock of Siskin (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern (main lake), 1 Water Pipit (wader scrape), probably 2 Jack Snipe (grazing marsh), 2 Mandarin (wildside), 3 Pintail 2m 1f (main lake) (Martin Honey) *Lyle Park, Thames Barrier Park and by the O2: 4 Caspian Gull (3 first-winter and 1 second-winter) (Jamie Partridge and Dante Shepherd) *Petts Wood: 2+ Firecrest, Fieldfare, 200+ Jackdaw, Rook, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Ponders End: 3 Song Thrush flew SW together mid-morning; yesterday 3 Bullfinch Yardley Hill with interesting calls (A.Middleton) *Richmond Park: Stonechat species still near Hawthorn valley, near large fallen Willows 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate along horse track. being reported as aberrant Siberian stonechat or stonechat by (Birdguides). * Rotherhithe, Stave Hill Ecology Park: Firecrest 11:15 (Tim Rymer). * Ruislip Lido: 1 Jack Snipe opposite the boathouse late morning (Roger Morton) *St James's Park: Rook '''over W at 08:35 (Frank Nugent, Jo Lawrence) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 8 Fieldfare NE, Redwing (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: 12+ Redwings, Goldfinch in grounds of Registry office by Morrison's (Mike Amos). *Stoke Newington West Reservoir: '''Mediterranean Gull (Chris Farthing) *Sutcliffe Park: Green Sandpiper (John Bushell) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 11 Little Egret, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Snipe, Peregrine, c20 Skylark, Red Kite (S Blake/P Elton); Firecrest at edge of car park by bailiff's caravan (Alan Gardiner via Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: m Scaup and Grey Wagtail on No4, Meadow Pipit and Green Sandpiper flushed from No5, f Goldeneye, 8 Shoveler and 38 Little Egret on East Warwick - 12.10-13.10 (Davey Leach). *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 7 Meadow Pipit, Goldcrest, 20 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 4 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 12 Linnet, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: ' Firecrest', 10 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Siskin, 5 Redwing, 15 Fieldfare, 2 Teal, 33 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Monday 2nd January 2017' *Alexandra Park: 1+ Water Rail at dusk by small pond by NW corner of Wood Green reservoir, c25 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 25+ Magpie (to roost) (Sam Jones) *Amwell: f Smew right of watch point, Woodcock flew from railway crossing towards watchpoint at 1710; also Marsh Tit and 17 Red Kite less than a mile outside London recording area (Neville Smith). *Barking Bay: 3 Wigeon, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew, 1 Knot, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Caspian Gull 2cy ad, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 14 Skylark, 30 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Bearded Reedling, 2 Cetti's Warbler, c60 Linnet, 12 Reed Bunting, 1 Corn Bunting (Nick Senior) *Bounds Green: Marsh Tit briefly in garden am never seen in this area before (Sheila Warbus) *Brent Reservoir: Pair of Nuthatches clearing nest hole driven off by pair of parakeets, Water Rail, Sparrowhawk (Francis O'Sullivan); 14 Common Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler East Marsh, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke); Black Swan and 3 Muscovy Duck still present (seen from my car as I waited to cross Cool Oak Bridge) (Andrew Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: Barn Owl hunting over NE area of landfill close to Moat Lane 16.50, 2 Grey Plover at Darent mouth, 2 Common Sandpiper, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, Stonechat (Ian Stewart) *Colliers Wood (River Wandle): 2 Little Egret in Wandle Park, 1 Chiffchaff (Keith Bates) *Creekmouth: 1 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd and Jamie Partridge) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: 2 Short-eared Owl, 2 Little Owl, Common Buzzard. (Neil Twyford) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): f Firecrest in laurels near Winchmore Hill Road entrance calling but elusive, 2 Lesser Redpoll and 9 Siskin in alders by lake, 11 Egyptian Geese, 16 Mandarin 9m 7f on lake, 2 Treecreeper, 9 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Green Woodpecker and 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, large numbers of Nuthatch and Goldcrest in area, 3 Coal Tits - 7.30-9.15am (Davey Leach) *Gunpowder Park: Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, a few Redwings, 6 House Sparrows, 4 Reed Buntings and a pair of Bullfinches (Harry Harrison) *Hackney Downs: 40+ Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Mistle Thrushes (Dusk) (Sue Barry) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 5 Shoveler, Teal, 3 Pochard, Sparrowhawk, Snipe, 12700 Black-headed Gull (11000 E), 1040 Herring Gull E, Great Black-backed Gull N, Kingfisher, 6 Redwing, Fieldfare W (Andrew Skotnicki) *Hornsey (Priory Park): female type Blackcap (James Palmer) *Kingston upon Thames: Black Swan on River Thames opposite Charter Quay (Nigel Jackman) *Lamorbey Park: No sign of Firecrest late am, Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher (Ian Stewart et al) *Lee Valley (adjacent to King George V Reservoir): Few Redwing and Fieldfare on grazing land between Navigation canal and reservoir, also a flock of 33 Linnets; pair of Goosander on eastern branch of River Lee adjacent to sailing club (Nick Moll) *London Wetland Centre: highlights included 2 Bittern (seen from Observatory looking towards Headely Hide and another looking towards WWF Hide - latter not seen by me), Water Pipit, 2 Water Rail, 2 Jack Snipe 1 seen by other observer, m Stonechat, Peregrine (CX Hospital) (Bill Haines); 3 Pintail, 2 Peregrine, 2 Reed Bunting, several Snipe (Mat Hare) *Lyle Park: 5 first-winter Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge and Richard Bonser) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 12:39 & the same or another north-west at 15:06, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Redwing over, 6 Goldfinch & Coal Tit on feeders, Long-tailed Tit, Jackdaw & 2 Common Gull (Jon Ridge) *Regent's Park: Male Kingfisher end of main lake by wildlife garden behind tennis courts (Toni Piccolo) *Richmond Park: Presumed Stejneger's Stonechat still near Hawthorn valley near large fallen Willows 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate along horse track, nearby 2 Stonechats, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard near Sheen Gate car park early am per visitors (Franko J Maroevic); by pen ponds 1 Dartford Warbler, 6 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine, c80 Shoveler (Oscar Dewhurst); presumed Stejneger's showing well 15.00 in grassland beyond fallen willows. This bird reminds me of a similarly cold toned bird seen by me and Des McKenzie at Thamesmead some twenty years ago. I am trying to dig out my notes. (R.Kaye); 88 Shoveler, Little Owl, Kingfisher (Pen Ponds); 3 Meadow Pipit, 7 Stonechat, probably 2 Dartford Warbler (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); also Little Owl at Bog lodge and Kingfisher on upper Pen ponds. (J.Murray). *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe seen from boathouse 9.45am (Tim Rymer). *Surbiton: 16 Cormorant, 10 Lapwing, 5 Little Grebe on Seething Wells Filter Beds (Nigel Jackman) *Swanscombe Marsh: Jack Snipe & Water Pipit on foreshore/saltmarsh, 2 Marsh Harrier, 10 Avocet, 61 Black-tailed Godwit, 82 Lapwing, 54 Redshank, 4 Stonechat, 1160 Fieldfare, 100 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, 6 Pochard 3m 3f, Woodcock, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat 1m 1f/imm on Leyton Marsh, f Kestrel over Bomb Crater Field, 14 Linnet on rear paddocks - 11:00-12:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Res: Drake Scaup on No4 and 44 Little Egrets roosted on East Warwick. (J.Murray) *Wanstead Flats: No confimred sighting of Yellow-browed Warbler by evening, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, Stonechat, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 6 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 7 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 4 Gadwall, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Linnet (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk (Bob Vaughan/Tony Brown) 'Sunday 1st January 2017' *Ashley Pit: 12 Goosander (Andy Bartlett via Herts BC) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 30+ Snipe, 310 Common Gull, Chiffchaff & 9 Goldcrest included in 54 species (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) *Broxbourne Woods: Marsh Tit, 8 Siskin (Jenny Sherwen via Herts BC) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 3 ad Great Black-backed Gull over, Collared Dove, 7 Rook, 23 Skylark, f Stonechat hither field, 20 Fieldfare, 200 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, Lesser Redpoll, 8 Bullfinch, 21 Yellowhammer broadfield - 49 spp (David Campbell via CFBW blog) *Charing Cross Hospital: 3 Peregrine Falcon (juvenile still around) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Creekmouth, Barking: Curlew, Knot, 4 Common Sandpiper, 25 Redshank, Caspian Gull 3cy, 15 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting (Paul Hawkins per ELBF Facebook) *Danson Park: 2 male Pochard, 3 Teal, Water Rail (Ian Stewart) *Ealing (W13): Female Blackcap in garden - 25 species recorded from house during day. (Bill Haines) *Foots Cray Meadows: Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Shoveler, Water Rail, Little Egret (Ian Stewart) *Greville Place LNR, Kilburn NW6: 20 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Francis O'Sullivan) TQ257833 *Hammersmith (Wendell Park): 1 Waxwing w/ Fieldfares 1305 (BirdGuides) TQ216796 *Harold Hill: 9 Waxwing still (BirdGuides) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Red Kite, Kingfisher (Tony Blake via Herts BC) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 3 Teal, Shoveler, Pochard, 6300 Black-headed Gull (5500 E), 30 Lesser Black-backed Gull mainly E, 640 Herring Gull mainly E, Kestrel, 10 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 7 Redwing, Fieldfare W (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holmethorpe SPs: 3 Little Egret, 5 Jack Snipe (Surrey BC) *Hornsey: male Blackcap, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Redwing in my garden (James Palmer) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Leyton: 1 Waxwing flew ENE over Leyton Fire Station at 11:00. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: pr Pintail, Bittern showing well beside WWF hide, pr Peregrine perched on Charing X Hospital, Water Rail, Jack Snipe (missed by me), Water Pipit (Neil Anderson et al); Bearded Tit reedbed (feeding on seed heads just S of bench on path to Wildside Hide), 10 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, 4 Siskin (WWT website) *Lower Chingford: 3 Goosander, Redshank (James Palmer) *Lyle Park: 2 Caspian Gull '''(first-winter and second-winter), 6 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 4 Linnet (Dante Shepherd) Pictures here *Pinner (HA5): Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Coal Tit & a rather 'messed up' first-winter Common Gull (Jon Ridge) *Rainham RSPB: - Happy New Year everyone - a.m - 2 Short-eared Owl and 1 Barn Owl, 35 Black-tailed Godwits, '''Grey Plover, 15 Avocet, 11 Ringed Plover, Peregrine, 14 Pintail, 2 Stonechat, 4 Rock Pipit and 1 Water Pipit, Chiffchaff, Dark-bellied Brent Goose and Kingfisher (Dave Morrison); also 3 Little Egret, 3 more Avocet, 3 Golden Plover, 1200 Lapwing, 7 Curlew, 200 more Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Turnstone, Knot, 700 Dunlin, Jack Snipe, 23 Snipe, Caspian Gull 1w, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, another Barn Owl, 40 Rook, 3 Raven, 14 Skylark, another Chiffchaff, 9 Cetti’s Warbler, 5 more Stonechat, 23 Fieldfare, 80 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 9 Meadow Pipit, 4 more Rock Pipit, 4 more Water Pipit - 87 spp (per Howard Vaughan et al via ELBF Facebook) *Rayners Lane, Roxbourne Park: Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Common Gull (Tim Rymer) *Richmond Park: Presumed Stejneger's Stonechat still near Hawthorn valley. In long grass near lower large fallen willows. 300 yards East of Cambrian Gate along horse track. From gate walk uphill on left gravel path. Cross cycle track and turn left on horse track 10 yards beyond (Franko J Maroevic) *Rotherhithe, Canada Water: 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail (John & Janet Cadera) *Rotherhithe, Greenland Dock: 40 Tufted Duck, 8 Great Crested Grebe (John & Janet Cadera) *Rotherhithe, Southwark Park: 1 f Teal, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 13 Greylag, 6 Canada Goose, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Jay (John & Janet Cadera) *Rotherhithe, Stave Hill: Firecrest still around the entrance to the ecology park, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Jay, Kingfisher (John & Janet Cadera) *Ruislip Lido: 1 Jack Snipe (seen mid-afternoon) (R.Middleton) *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern Kingfisher_hide, Water Pipit fr Gadwall_hide (Andy Bartlett via Herts BC) *Scratch Wood, Woodmansterne: 2 Rook, 2 Firecrest site-1st, 4 Lesser Redpoll Solom's Wd (Dungeon Hill & Scratch Wood Birds facebook) *South Harrow: Red Kite following Piccadilly Line (Michael Robinson) *Staines Res: Brent Goose, m Scaup 1w, 11 Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Red Kite (Dominic Pia & Tony Sweetland via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 12+ Red-crested Pochard, Ring-necked Parakeet (Axel Kirby); m Goosander (Clifford Smout) *Tottenham Marshes: Barn Owl '''near allotments and canal South Marsh c4 am (Stuart Fisher); female Stonechat in usual place, plus Kingfisher on Pymmes Brook near cafe (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Owl, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, 11 Teal (John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GP: fem Goosander, 2 '''Great White Egret, 3 Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon, Green Sandpiper (Steve Blake) *Verulamium Park: Kingfisher by bridge nr Fighting Cocks (Andy Day via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Green Sandpiper in Flood Relief (reservoirs closed today seen from road) (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler still on Alex, Stonechat (Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Firecrest, 3 Water Rail, 5 Little Egret (Jonathan Lethbridge/Tim Harris) Archived News Link to previous months